


Let's made a bullberry pie with Butch!

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 但當代表秋天的微風像是臨幸般地穿越樹梢間，吹撫過汗流浹背的身體上時，那種平淡的幸福感還是被多數人所喜歡的，連布屈也一樣。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy, Harvey Logan/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Let's made a bullberry pie with Butch!

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU?

進入初秋的瑟克爾維爾仍然保持著頗為高溫的氣候，或許是夏季捨不得離開的象徵，連在下午時分站在室外的草坪上都能感覺到汗珠從臉頰緩緩流下的燥熱感，但當代表秋天的微風像是臨幸般地穿越樹梢間，吹撫過汗流浹背的身體上時，那種平淡的幸福感還是被多數人所喜歡的，連布屈也一樣。  
他站在家門口，看著遠處正步行而來的日舞和哈維，並朝著兩個人親切地揮了揮手，而他們也向布屈揮手，他甚至還能聽見哈維高呼著的沙啞嗓音。

當哈維感到悠閒時，直白一點便是無所事事，他總是會找住在附近的日舞一起去布屈的家裡玩，日舞通常也都會答應，畢竟他平時的休閒娛樂也只有看看小說或是提筆寫作，去朋友家裡拜訪對於打發時間那是再好不過了，而布屈似乎也不對此厭煩，相反的他享受和兩位夥伴相處的時光，他甚至會拉著同住在家裡的弟弟一起想出各種娛樂的辦法。偶爾待晚了，日舞和哈維還能被帕克家的兩位家長招待上好吃的晚餐，兩人各自輕鬆地省下了晚餐的支出。

今天跟往常一樣，日舞和布屈提前用手機打聲招呼後，便和哈維一起來帕克家做客，不過和以往不同的是，作為大家長的馬克西米利安似乎和妻子安一起出門了，家裡只剩下布屈和躺在自己房間休息的丹尼爾、艾比尼澤和羅林斯。日舞發現到了便詢問一聲布屈，「踏青吧，」對方回覆，「似乎是去山上健走了。」

於是日舞和哈維在客廳內開始玩起了撲克牌，桌上放著布屈給他們用膠囊咖啡機泡的濃縮咖啡，而布屈則放著兩人出門了一會兒。當布屈提著安縫製的袋子回到家時，哈維抬起頭來好奇地看著他，「那是吃的嗎？」黑髮男人詢問道，聽到這句的日舞也回頭看著將袋子放下的布屈。  
「算是，」他的臉上掛著愜意的微笑，「趁母親不在，我打算做野莓派，給她一份驚喜。」  
「我也要一份。」哈維搶先日舞跟布屈索要食物，日舞也在下一秒說出了這一句話，布屈則輕鬆地和他們說道，「當然，每個人都能吃到。」他從袋子裡拿出了他去鎮上商店購買的食材，並將大包小包的東西全部放到了廚房的料理檯上。  
布屈接著拿起掛在一旁牆壁上的白色圍裙，套到了自己身上，將後面的繩子打上了完美的蝴蝶結，便開始了正式的料理活動。

他首先稍微低下身，將烤箱的電源打開，並將烤箱調整至他需要的溫度，打算讓烤箱先做預熱的準備。正當布屈想從上面的櫃子拿出大的鐵碗時，他發現身旁多出了拿著碗的手，「需要幫忙嗎？」布屈順著往旁邊一看，是日舞對著他露出淺淺的微笑，而哈維站在後面有些不滿地抱胸，「是我先說要幫忙的。」他有些不屑地說著。  
「謝謝。」布屈開心地致謝，「那幫我打開麵粉倒進碗裡，然後加鹽和無鹽奶油攪混在一起。」接著他指向冰箱，「哈維的話，幫我從冰箱裡拿出野莓。」  
「聽你的。」哈維笑了一下後便去冰箱裡拿出了新鮮野莓，紅得像是寶石般美麗的野莓在碗內散發著些許的光芒，那是布屈清晨起床去後院特別採集的，他抓準了秋季的時間，這樣野莓才不會吃起來苦澀、或是夏末那樣地發酸，而是恰好的甜度。哈維沒想這麼多，自動地拿起一小粒野莓往嘴裡送去，「好吃！」他大聲地讚美著。  
「布屈，吃一口？」他又拿起了一小顆，並湊到了對方的嘴邊。  
「還沒洗呢，」對方表情有些無奈，「不過也行。」  
布屈微微張開嘴，吃下了哈維送到他嘴裡的野莓，天然又美好的甜味立刻發散在口腔裡，他滿足地嚼著。正在努力攪拌著碗內食材的日舞似乎也被吸引了，而哈維只是將裝著野莓的碗拿到對方面前，示意對方自己拿一顆。  
像是不屑哈維對布屈的舉動，日舞嘖了一聲，對方只是得意的哼笑著。  
「我來洗吧。」布屈接過了碗，並到洗手檯開始清理起野莓。  
日舞繼續認真攪拌著，哈維則是在旁邊看了一眼，「你是不是只有講話能用力。」看完後他嘲諷了一句。「比你只會說話好多了。」日舞也回了一句。

攪拌到一定程度後，布屈指示日舞倒幾匙牛奶在裡面，並繼續攪拌均勻，然後布屈將洗乾淨的野莓稍微瀝乾，再將放在旁邊的檸檬汁、麵粉和糖倒在野莓上面，並和日舞一起拌著。「日舞，攪拌好後留一部分料下來，其他鋪在烤盤上。」布屈向對方說著，對方聽到後應了一聲。  
哈維有些閒了下來，他離開了廚房，走到了其他地方，回到廚房時手上停著一隻可愛的喜鵲，那是布屈養在自己房間的小寵物，平時布屈會教導喜鵲唱一些簡單的旋律，不過哈維似乎沒打算讓牠這麼做。「去攻擊日舞，啄他。」他低聲的跟喜鵲說，但這音量還是讓日舞聽到了，「沒事幹就去打手——好痛！」  
布屈忍不住笑了出聲，「大概是餓了，先讓牠回鳥籠吧。」於是哈維又帶著喜鵲離開了廚房。

兩個人都攪拌好後，日舞按照布屈剛剛所說的，將少部分的料擺放在一旁，再將大多的派皮料鋪在烤盤上，並用手稍微壓平，接著換布屈拿起叉子在上頭戳了幾個小洞，最後包上保鮮膜後放入冰箱冰置。「先等一個小時，」布屈關上冰箱，「來去玩幾場虹彩六號，如何？」  
兩個人的雙眼頓時發亮。

最後三個人湊在客廳的電視螢幕前，一邊控制著搖桿一邊叫囂著彼此的控場和敵方的攻擊，大聲到羅林斯從樓上走下來，困惑的看著自己的兄長後又回到了房間。

確認時鐘過去了一個小時後，布屈慢悠悠地放下了搖桿，才又回去廚房洗手，並拿出冷藏的派皮，另外兩位則是繼續待在客廳打著遊戲。  
布屈一邊哼著鄉村小調，一邊將早就弄好的野莓餡用湯匙慢慢倒在派皮上，他能聞到淡淡的野莓味，這讓他心情更加愉快。倒好後，布屈把少部分預留著的派皮料鋪在野莓上當作裝飾、隨意的妝點完畢，他才將派放入預熱好的烤箱之中，並設定了四十分鐘的時間。「好了嗎？」似乎是聽到烤箱啟動的聲音，哈維朝著廚房的方向問道。  
「再等等就好了！」布屈回覆道，然後他又回到了客廳，繼續和日舞及哈維遊玩。

隨著時間流逝，烤箱所傳出的味道也越來越濃厚，當丹尼爾因為香味從房間走出來時，他看著坐在地板上吵鬧著的日舞和哈維，露出了有些鄙視的表情，「你們是不是喜歡羅伯啊？」丹尼爾感覺自己天天都能看見兩個大男人待在這個家裡，或應該說布屈身邊，他都快有些膩味了。不過那兩人顯然不這麼覺得，日舞默默地點頭，而哈維回了一句，「當然，我這得蹭一輩子。」他大笑完後將電視螢幕關上，準備等待享用出爐的野莓派。  
丹尼爾嫌棄地皺眉，接著走到坐在沙發上休息的布屈身邊，「我沒有想到你會做派。」他訝異的說著。  
「厲害吧。」布屈得意地笑了。  
「那得要分我一塊。」  
「本來就打算這麼做。」  
沒過多久他們便聽見烤箱傳來「叮」的一聲，四個人都蓄勢待發的望著廚房的方向，「我去拿。」布屈愉快的從沙發上起身，並走到了廚房。  
當他打開烤箱時，野莓和麵包的香味撲鼻而來，廚房甚至客廳都充滿了芬芳的氣息，布屈戴上手套後，小心翼翼的將烤盤拿出來，並放在料理檯上，打算放涼熱騰騰的野莓派。  
「父親和母親差不多也要回來了。」他拉了拉手袖，內心期盼著家長們回來後會是什麼反應，「等他們回來再開動喔！」布屈向待在客廳的三個人說道，而他們都點了點頭並比了手勢。

當馬克西米利安牽著安的手回到家時，他們便聞到很熟悉的野莓香味，「你有留派給孩子們嗎？」馬克西米利安詢問自己的妻子，但對方則是困惑的搖了搖頭。  
打開了自家大門，兩人看見自己的大兒子拿著切好的野莓派，並分裝在盤子上面，「歡迎回來！」布屈對著自己的父母親露出笑容，一旁的丹尼爾也愉快地跟著說道。  
「勒羅伊⋯⋯」安驚訝地看著桌上的那份野莓派，「這是你做的嗎？」  
「和朋友們。」對於母親的反應感到滿足，布屈看向坐在一旁的日舞和哈維，「小時候你教我的事情，我記得一清二楚，母親。」  
像是想起了很久以前，但又無關於現在的記憶，安用手遮住了自己的臉，感動的低聲啜泣著，馬克西米利安也被打動似地看著自己的孩子。

外面的夕陽早已躲到山峰下休憩，點亮著光芒的瑟克爾維爾稍稍地點綴了猶他的一小部分，雖然接近夜晚的氣溫驟降許多，但帕克一家卻仍然暖活了彼此。他們愉快地享用著美味的野莓派，日舞和丹尼爾閒聊著一些什麼，哈維則搭著布屈的肩唱著近代的抒情音樂，而下了樓的艾比尼澤和羅林斯也和家人們快樂地吃點心聊天。

或許簡單又平凡的情誼就是這個樣子吧。

End.


End file.
